Bad Tendencies
by Kitt Kumo
Summary: ..Rated T for safty.. And fell. Right at Roy's feet. Which, mind you, did not smell like roses. Chapter 2: Link and Roy
1. 1: Marth and Ike

**AN:**

**Hello! I understand, I need to work on the 2nd chapter of SOTBG... But I couldn't get this out of my head. I too, have a bad habit of falling down the stairs every two weeks or so. And since my friends call me the 'Marth' of our little group, I 'spose it's how this story came to be.**

**Disclaimer: I own the game. I bought it for 50. -shot-**

**_B_ad T**_e_**nd**e**n**_c_**i**e**s**

**By Kitt Kumo**

**Features: M**_a_**r_t_**h**, Ik**_e_

* * *

It was a normal day. For almost everyone, that is. Marth Lowell, crowned Prince of Altea, however was not almost everyone. No, today, Marth was not going to enjoy it. You see, everybody had a bad tendency to do something. This did not exclude the graceful prince. Not even status could stop this continuous effect.

It wasn't uncommon to find, ever so often, Marth falling down the flight of stairs. And everyday that this happened to the Prince, he would limp, and occasionally, drag himself to Dr. Mario's. Nobody helped Marth because he always would insist on doing it himself. Sympathetic glances were always tossed his way, though.

It just so happened today was another one of those days. Marth, gliding down the steps, missed one and began to tumble towards the ground floor. Thumping and hitting his head against the posts, he wrenched his eyes closed, not noticing the one below.

* * *

Like said before, everyone had a bad tendency. Ike's was to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Standing at the final step on the flight of stairs was certainly, Ike concluded, not his greatest idea.

The Prince ungracefully crashed into the mercenary, and caused them to become sprawled over the floor. Ike was the first to retaliate.

"What in the blazing name of Ashera(**1)** just happened?!" Ike practically yelled. Normally he was calm, and somewhat cold, but a Prince falling on him was the least of his expectations for the day. Scratch that, he didn't even think of it ever happening.

"I fell down the stairs... It'll happen ever so often." Marth replied to the startled mercenary. 'That was my worst fall yet.' He thought. Marth understood that if Ike hadn't of broken his fall, Marth may have had a broken neck. Ike stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You fell... down the flippin' stairs? You sure no one pushed you?" 'Or you were dropped when you were a baby?' Ike added on in his mind. Marth shook his head in his reply.

"Why where you at the bottom at the stairs..?" Marth said, as he struggled to stand. Ike noticed this, and he stood as well, allowing Marth to support himself on Ike shoulder. Ike shrugged, wondering why he was helping the frail (and apparently, clumsy) prince. Ike only cared for a select few, like Mist, Soren, and Sothe, along with a few other Beorc and Laguz.

"Well, my guess is that I have issues with being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe it's because I've scolded the Apostle, Badmouthed some Dragon King, and even insulted a goddess, no less. (**2)** Maybe it's a curse." Ike said, realizing how much he was telling the other. Marth chuckled lightly, imagining the tall tan swordsman doing that. It oddly fit.

"Well.. should we go to Dr Mario's?" Marth asked, inquiringly. It was odd, Ike was not his normal self. Maybe Ike hit his head or something. **(Oh, the irony.)**

"Sure, sounds good." Ike replied as the two began to linp down the hallway, one supporting the other.

* * *

**1. Ashera is the Goddess of Tellius, the continent that Ike lives on.**

**2. Ike, in Fire Emblem: Radiant dawn, likes to insult Higher positions and come extremely close to getting himself killed. It's pretty funny.**

**Please review if you want another chapter! Here's who you can vote for:**

**1. Kiby and King DeDeDe**

**2.Satoshi(Pokemon Trainer) and Lucario**

**3.Roy and Link**

**Please vote for a new chapter!**


	2. 2:Link and Roy

**AN:**

**Wow. I actualy updated earlier than a month! That, my friend, is record. Then again, this is like a little drabble series... Well, please enjoy!**

**Austin B.: Why yes! I do play the Fire Emblem games. I only have PoR and RD, though. So I'm still a total idiot when it comes to Roy and Eliwood and people like that.**

**DarkLuminescense: I have to agree with you on overuse of the swordsman, but they have the most vibrant personalties.. and occasionally, tounges. And Marth and Ike limping? I just couldn't help it, I had the image in my head!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the game, don't you think this would be somewhere other than a fanfiction site?**

**_B_ad T**_e_**nd**e**n**_c_**i**e**s**

**By Kitt Kumo**

**Features: L**_i_**n**k**,** _R_**oy**

* * *

Bad Tendencies. Everyone has one, even the famed Hero of Time. This is possibly his weakest moment of all. Except when he's asleep. Now that is a different story altogether.

Link, strolling outside in the blazing sun of summer, was humming a song he used to play on the Ocarina. Maybe it was called Zelda's lullaby... The Roses in the garden were a vibrant shade of crimson, Midnight blue, and bumblebee yellow. There where some, which stuck out like a sore thumb. The Royal white roses. Link's favorite to examine, he began to walk over to the roses before... He tripped.

And fell.

Right at Roy's feet. Which, mind you, did not smell like roses.

Link let out a muffled groan out of pain (and disgust) as he twisted to examine his ankle, but before he could, Roy beat him to it.

"Oh the Goddesses! Link, are you alright? Is it broken? Does this hurt?!" Other phrases like that was said in Roy's hurried blabber. Link Resisted the urge to slap Roy upside the head and tried to get his attention.

"Roy."

"Roooy."

"ROY!" Link finally yelled, causing Roy to jump completely to his feet.

"What?" Roy asked curiously, the 'What' sounding more like 'Wut'.

"You're.. overreacting. I'm fine. I trip sometimes." Link sighed, thanking Naryu that he got Roy's attention. Before he pulled out the Master sword.

"...Oh. I do that sometimes." Roy said, blinking. He looked at Link and then at the door. Then at Link. Link mentally sighed before giving Roy the 'What now?' look. "Umm... Link... Should we go and get some ice for your ankle? It's pretty swollen." Link glanced at his ankle, which was a throbbing purple-pink, and three times its normal size, at least.

"So it is, I guess, so it is." Link said with and uncaring tone, before both he and Roy burst out laughing at the stupidity of the situation.

* * *

**Sorry that it's not very long, but, mind you, this is a drabble sort of series. Oh, and, if you're a better writer than me, (which I'm sure you are) I would love to see some of my drabbles used in stories. It'd make me oh so happy, pretty, witty and... nevermind. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Next chapter votes for:**

**1. Kirby and King DeDeDe**

**2. Pit and Zelda (My Light arrows are better then your.. blue ones!)**

**3. Snake and Sonic**

**Happy happy joy joy!**

**Review!**

**K.K.**


End file.
